I just want to say something
by Eraol
Summary: Shinigami himself...Duo's POV on situations...


**I just want to say something

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own Gundam Wing or Duo or all the other characters. They belong to Sotsu Agency&Bandai. Yet, Duo wrote this for me so they can never take it, MUAHAHAHAHAAAAAA. Oh, whatever;)

* * *

Shinigami...Why the heck me? I mean I do kill people, I know that...but so does Heero and Trowa and Wufei and Quatre. Oh, ok, I'd never give Quatre my nick, hehe. ''God Of Death'' and ''Quatre'' wouldn't even be two words to write on the same paper. But little guy can be nasty when you piss him off. Shit, I just spilled coke over my keyboard. Wait a minute. 

Ok, I think it's rather dry now. Now, where was I? Nevermind, I don't remember what I wanted to say anyways.

You know those nice people who always smile and then one day buy a bullet and rent a gun, blow their brains and leave those messy red spots all over their pristine walls? They really intrigue me. I mean, I like to watch them during their daily routine. Get up, shower, fry eggs, squeeze an orange, take vitamins... As if they knew exactly what to do each moment. Fascinating. They remind me of Wufei. I told him he'd commit suicide one day if he doesn't release that suppressed anger. He threw a shoe on me and said that was a start.

So, I was walking down the street the other day and I saw this really hot chick. I was just about to make my move when this old beggar grabbed my hand weeping ''Gimme a penny...'' Sicko. When I finally got rid of him, chick was gone. Man, isn't that so frustrating! Fortunately, McDonalds was there to cure this pain in my heart, hehe. I walked in to see it half empty. No wonder, it was kinda early. Just me and some guy sitting in the corner. I couldn't even get a good glance, not that I cared too much. I took a Big Mack. Well, I didn't have breakfast after all! Fries were bad. That idiot didn't fry them well enough. If they named them FRIES you expect them to be FRIED! Guy probably got up on a wrong foot today. Or maybe his wife is an alcoholic. Or he maybe still lives with his irritating parents.

Window was so clean you could lick it. Not that I tried. It's a good thing, you know, just sit back and let people pass by. I even thought I spotted Dorothy among those passers by. Badass chick! I'd definitely make my move if she wasn't related to Treize. Hey, they maybe say he's dead but, heck, Zechs ''dies'' at least three times each week. And I really don't want furious Treize hunting me down the street with a loaded gun and a saber. And that Une jumping around him. Wouldn't that be a scene or what? Btw, that guy in the corner was Trowa. Last place on Earth I'd hope to see him in. I once betted he wouldn't even get angry if I played a prank on him. Considering, he's always so cool and all. I placed a green inkbottle in his shower. Man, was he green or what! And about that bet, I lost. He wrote ''I like men'' and pinned it to my shirt when we were going out one night. And, I wondered why the girls wouldn't dance with me. That was low. But, at least I realized Trowa was also human, one with a really sick sense of humor, though.

Do you like cereals? I do. I could eat them for eternity. They're better before milk soaks them, while they're crunchy. You can enjoy their resistance just before you gnaw them. Special K. Like that Placebo song. I don't listen to Placebo. Heero does. I accidentally snatched his CD. I mean, I wanted to snatch Rammstein, but he probably knew I would try to do that and switched the boxes. I hate when he does that. And that guy is really sensitive when it comes to his CD collection. He LOCKS it! Can you believe that! Anyways, I put a CD and instead of ''Engel'', I hear some strange sad tones. ''Drink you pretty''. Heck, was I furious! Thinking I went through all that torture of sneaking into his room, disabling the lock and all...just to hear sth like ''Bruise Pristine''. Not the song I could relate myself to after Heero found out what I'd done.

Yesterday Quatre barged into my place all concerned about my education. He brought tons of books and decided I definitely had to attend University. I told him I wouldn't. He gave me that puppy-eyes look. Shit. So, now I have to actually study. And for whole TWO HOURS each day! That was the moment I wished Zechs had succeeded in blowing up the Earth. But that wouldn't solve my problem, there'd still be schools on colonies. Darn... And I don't even know what I want, I'm a pilot, not a darn doctor or sth! He made me learn maths. Psycho! Sadists! I take back everything I said about my nick not fitting him! Only now, I'd name him ''God Of Slow And Painful Death''. He says that I have to get my self a job now that we've established peace. Government won't feed me forever, I guess. I hoped Quatre would. But he says that wouldn't help me and it would only make me frustrated. I kinda failed to see what's frustrating about living in huge mansion with servants and models fighting to be your guests...

Relena phoned me this morning. Unusual. Very unusual. I'd even dare to say weird. She was all prim and proper inviting me to a party. I could almost see her in my mind, wearing that dark red dress with that Victorian collar... This conversation was getting more and more weird until she finally revealed her true intentions. She couldn't reach Heero and wanted me to invite him too if I saw him. So transparent, hehe. ''If I saw him'', yeah I just live with him! Anyways, I just can't get why they just won't go out on a date and rid us all of eternal anticipation. It's like a darn Mexican soap opera! He gets cold feet when the phone rings and mumbles something about leaving to shop. Actually, I never saw him pick up, now that I think...God, I feel like that chick from Jane Austin's novels. You know, that one who tries to pair everyone up. I forgot her name.

Instead of thinking what to wear, I made myself a big bubbly bath...Aaaah..nice. Now, I only need to prevent my laptop from falling in. Know that feeling when hot water tickles your skin? But it doesn't just do it all at once. It comes in waves of pleasure. I have to dive now. Be right back.

Oh, here I am. Man, my hair is all wet! Shit, I completely forgot it takes hours to dry it...Oh, whatever. I once wanted to check if mine was longer than Zechs's. I'm pretty sure it is. When I loose it free, of course. Couldn't check for sure cause he kinda started to observe me like I was a chimpanzee discovering warm water. Weird guy, no discussion. But that Noin girl is nice. I'm sure she'd had hots for me if there wasn't for Zechs. And Sally's nice too. I think she actually managed to like Wufei. If anyone in this universe could. He likes her too, that loverboy, only he'd rather withstand Chinese water torture than admit that.

I wonder if Hilde will be there tonight. I like her, like, a lot. But not in the way I like other girls. She's so sweet and doesn't deserve me. Quatre would fit her nice...I'm doing this pairing thing again! I'm turning into an elder citizen, for crying out loud! All this peace made me weak. I even think my stomach is starting to become rounder and rounder every day! I'm gonna become a eighteen-year-old Homer Simpson.

Ooooh…if only I could feel Deathscythe's buttons under my fingers again…that rush…Nothing can replace it. Once a Reaper always a Reaper.

* * *

Well, people, I hope you liked this little Duo fic. He's the kind of guy you can see on street every day and when you pass him by, you somehow feel better. Puts a smile on ones face. 


End file.
